


Symbiotic relationship

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway is a happy captain...





	Symbiotic relationship

There she is   
She`s so fit  
I want her so badly  
That i am so cranky  
My body is in overdrive  
Am i ready for this ride?  
My nipples are so sensitive  
This is not very easy  
I have to double pad my bra  
So i can get by  
I sit in my captain`s chair  
And i stare  
Into the blackness of space  
Hoping that my fate  
Was different from this  
She is so hot  
That much i`m aware  
It`s just not fair  
That i can`t have her  
I bet she`s quiet in bed  
But she`s not afraid  
To give oral  
Her scent is floral  
When i peel off her clothes  
I reckon her nipples   
Will be calling to be nibbled  
Then i lick on them with my tongue  
Simply delicious  
I suck one into my mouth  
I gently pull to tease  
I do this with ease  
She cries out for more  
I thought she was quiet but she`s not  
Her hips start to dance  
I put her in a trance  
A sexual one  
Then she frowns  
Kathryn, i want more  
She calls me by my name  
Now i`m game  
I know what to do  
I will explore her  
My woman  
A true one  
I let her play with me once  
It`s only polite to reciprocate  
I will let fate  
Take its course  
I will not force  
Her into anything, of course  
But i`ll give her everything  
So i fill her to the brim  
She takes me in  
She eagerly cries out for more  
Shh, baby, i`ll give you lots more  
She`s so hot inside  
My fingers are practically trapped  
My tongue laps  
At her pink petal  
No, it doesn`t taste like metal  
I drown myself in her  
I drink her as she releases  
This really makes me pleased  
To see how freely  
She offers her secrets  
And precious offerings  
I accept her precious gift   
It only fits  
A starship captain  
To have this fountain  
All to herself  
She gives  
I receive  
I give  
She receives  
I`m glad she perceives  
This situation as i do  
Because it`s true  
This is a symbiotic relationship  
She sustains me  
Now i am free  
To function with glee  
She too smiles  
She`s not shy  
To say good-bye  
At the end of it all  
We eagerly await  
Another day  
To start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> A weekend gift for you all lovely readers ;)


End file.
